


【杰宝/水蓝】神爱世人

by tetsuna



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuna/pseuds/tetsuna
Summary: 病态关系描写，少量女装play。





	【杰宝/水蓝】神爱世人

【杰宝/水蓝】神爱世人

Warning：病态关系描写，少量女装play。依旧是国际三禁，请勿上升真人，也勿转出lofter。

0.

神爱世人，而我爱神。

1.

自从和王柳羿同居以后，喻文波感觉自己在这座城市有了两个家。

他们租住的房子离学校只有700米的距离，隐藏在安静的居民小区内，楼下就是便利店和水果店。小区有些年头，但租给他们的这户才进行过翻新，家具都是干净明亮的乳白色。一个小客厅，除了电视和沙发就放不下什么，一个厨具很新的厨房，一个带淋浴的洗手间，两间堆放单人床的卧室。

受不了大学住宿条件或者渴望个人空间而搬出来住的学生不少，但像喻文波和王柳羿这样两个男孩的组合，也是真的不多。他们像两只被放养的小动物般，笨拙地互相照顾着。喻文波的父母比较忙，王柳羿的妈妈偶尔会来看他们，帮忙把冰箱填满蔬菜水果，收拾下房间，临走时再叮嘱王柳羿：“你要照顾好小波，你是哥哥嘛！”

王柳羿回头看一眼自己被子卷成一座山的凌乱床铺，再对比下喻文波叠得很整齐、因为东西少而显得整洁的卧室，哑然失笑。

他也不知道自己有没有照顾好喻文波，他只会做一些简单的菜，炒蔬菜、糖拌西红柿这种，再多就只会煮个挂面。他唯一会做的几道菜还是和妈妈学的，也不知道学到几分，有没有喻文波小时候来他们家玩时吃到的味道好。

当然大多数时候还是乖乖吃食堂，毕竟大一的繁重课业也不是开玩笑的。只是人家午休回寝室休息，喻文波从食堂走出来遇到同学，问他去哪儿，他便很自然地答到：“回家啊。”

有王柳羿的地方就是家了。从穿着开裆裤的幼儿时期他们就一起玩，再长大一点喻文波喜欢和别的小朋友打弹珠，王柳羿不太会，就背着小书包坐在路边看。等到了需要收心念书的中学阶段，两个动物幼崽都已经长成漂亮的少年。喻文波继承了孩子王的天性，依旧在班上有一群狐朋狗友；王柳羿则戴起了厚厚的眼镜，班上的女孩子都喜欢他的好脾气和温柔声音。

大学也读了同一所。报道时王柳羿的妈妈开车送他们来，好笑地打趣“女孩子都没你们这么粘”，放下行李，又认认真真的叮嘱喻文波：“小波听话，不可以惹哥哥生气。”然后回过头让王柳羿要照顾好喻文波，好像他们已经不是十七八岁的少年，还是拉着手一起回家的小学生。

喻文波跟王柳羿妈妈撒娇，几句批话哄得女人眉开眼笑，还乖乖保证虽然大学没有高中压力大，但也绝不会再干出带着王柳羿逃学去网吧打游戏这种大逆不道之事。结果转身就和王柳羿先斩后奏的搬出来外宿，好在学校附近的房源便宜，他们从自己生活费里出，父母也不好说什么。

2.

生养他们的城市哪里都好，就是春天爱下雨。雨湿露沉的春天过去，就是阳光灿烂的夏天，那是王柳羿最喜欢的季节。可今年的夏天来得特别晚，春雨绵绵，把怕冷的王柳羿淋得湿透。他好像还没有从寒冷的冬天走出来，像一只拒绝醒来的冬眠小熊，在每个下着春雨的日子拒绝出门。

以前喻文波也不喜欢下雨的日子。那时候王柳羿总是懒懒散散的，叫也叫不出来，而同居后这种情况反而变得还好，王柳羿还是嗜睡，但不会像以前一样，用一扇紧闭的房门把喻文波阻隔。他就在隔壁的空调房，穿着短袖T恤和松垮睡裤，抱着被子睡得昏天黑地。喻文波每天醒来的第一件事就是检查他俩的课表，然后去叫王柳羿起床。王柳羿从被子里伸出一节细骨伶仃的手，被喻文波毫不留情的拽起来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨“什么时候才可以不下雨啊”。

今天的通识课他们要一起上。特意选了一样的课，到教室的时候人都坐满了。王柳羿打个呵欠，被喻文波拽到最后一排坐下。这个位置向来是划水爱好者的宝地，王柳羿很满意，抽出书垫在胳膊下，想继续补眠，但喻文波不知道在和谁讲话，虽然声音不大，但总归扰人清梦。王柳羿也不睡了，侧过身盯着课本的封面发呆，耳朵里有一句没一句的飘进那几个男生的闲聊。

大学男生能聊什么呢，无非是篮球游戏和妹子。喻文波不看篮球，不追妹子，估计能聊的就只有游戏。但今天的谈话内容有些不一样，王柳羿第一次听到了属于女生的名字。

“有没有搞错啊杰克，你居然还没有谈过恋爱，骗鬼吧你？”

“就是，平时你不是很能说，油嘴滑舌。”

“太装了这个逼。”

喻文波要谈恋爱了吗？

王柳羿抬起眼，分一点注意力给喻文波。他的小竹马勾着嘴角，面对好几人的围攻还是游刃有余。尽管嘴里说得都是些批话，什么兄弟如手足女人如衣服，有蓝哥一起暂时可以不考虑妹子，但是他最后肯定还是会谈恋爱的吧？

估计快了。像他这样长得好看性格又好的男生，在大学里总是很吃香。一般来说入学三个月就会有看对眼的女孩了，拖到大一快结束还没有脱单，多半是因为和王柳羿在外面合租，减少了大部分社交。

王柳羿垂下眼睛，不知道在想什么。

“蓝哥就走了吗？你今天做饭啊？”

下课后，喻文波还在跟隔壁桌讨论吃鸡，就看到王柳羿几下收好书包就要往外走，没有等他的意思。

赶紧追上，诧异地拽住胳膊询问。王柳羿脸上有几道红痕，看样子是睡觉时压到的。他镜片后的眼神困顿，人也有点迷糊，半晌才反应过来：“我有点困杰克，想回家睡觉。你吃吧，不用给我带。”

啊……哦。喻文波讷讷的应一声。

看喻文波今天终于不用跟他哥一块回去，同班的男生赶紧拽住他继续课上的话题。套来套去都是想知道他和班花到底有没有一腿，喻文波没了那股机灵劲儿，像只小傻狗：“班花？谁？”

他是真的没这个概念。也许过段时间他也会成为在女生寝室楼下弹吉他的傻逼男大学生之一，可现在他对情啊爱啊是真的没兴趣。他的生活被填得很满当，好不容易从沉重的高考中逃脱出来，他忙着打游戏，忙着补番，偶尔跟社团的男生出去打桌球，剩下的时间跟王柳羿在家里看看电视也挺好的。谈恋爱？可以，但没必要。

其余人听了他的回答，纷纷露出“这孩子没救了”的表情。

3.

一声闷雷响起，喻文波刚刚走进楼道，赶忙探出去打量灰蒙蒙的天空。远方的天边沉着一朵乌云，被几道闪电劈开，看来一场暴雨迫在眉睫。他不禁有些小得意，幸好自己有家，回去洗个澡，舒舒服服地跟蓝哥一起叫个外卖，不像那些住宿的同学， 还要穿着拖鞋蹬过一地污水，跨越半个校区去澡堂洗澡。哇，有家真好。

过段时间，夏天就要来了。春雨并不总是伴随着这么激烈的雷声和闪电的。想到夏天，喻文波心情又更好了。暑假的时候王柳羿的爸爸要带他们去海边旅游，他海鲜过敏，但还是蛮喜欢游泳的。王柳羿那时候应该会精神好一点吧？他每到夏天就很活泼呢，跟必须找到光的植物一样。

打开门，居然哪里哪里都是暗的。喻文波愣住了，怎么都六点多了，王柳羿午睡还没睡醒？

“蓝哥你在吗？”

没有回应。

“呃……那蓝哥我进来了啊！”

王柳羿的房门连个锁都没有，把手往下一按，门就弹开了。安静的房间里只有空调运转的细微机械音，他先是注意到王柳羿的空调打了26度，然后是王柳羿的被子。

王柳羿的被子在床上铺得平整，他自己睡在靠墙的那一侧。他瘦，骨头架子小，被子又厚，有时候睡得迷糊了，从枕头上滑下来，喻文波还要在鼓鼓囊囊的鸭绒被里找他一下。

“我开灯了？”

不知道为什么，他不好意思用平时的声音，总觉得会吵到今天的王柳羿。放低了音量，手搭在吊灯开关上，等王柳羿一个允许就往下摁。但王柳羿拒绝了他，而是从被子里伸出手，把他唤到自己身边。

昏暗的室内，王柳羿的胳膊白得晃眼。喻文波跟被下蛊了一样，不知怎么就走到了王柳羿的床边。王柳羿的眼镜叠好放在床头柜，整个人都埋在被子里，只露出柔软的黑发和一只又白又细的胳膊。

喻文波不知道说什么，这个情境和气氛他没有经历过，总觉得和平常不一样，但又说不出是哪里不一样。他没耐心，直来直去，但是面对王柳羿就是莫名的好脾气。像现在这样，王柳羿把他叫过来，不说一句话，他也不走，就站在床边等。

然后他被拽入一个温暖的怀抱中。

喻文波惊呼一声，虽然只有一墙之隔，但他从没上过王柳羿的床。为什么明明是一起去买的床品，王柳羿的床就这么软，他跌进床上就像跌进王柳羿的怀里，或者说跌进一朵云里，他被王柳羿包围了。

王柳羿和平常很不一样，明明整个人都包在温暖的被子里，他的身体却还是冰凉冰凉的。喻文波怕压到他，用手肘撑着上半身，一低头，就和王柳羿黑曜石般的眼睛对了个结结实实。他近视，拿掉眼镜的时候总是无法聚焦，玻璃珠一样水亮的眼球像蒙着一层薄雾。顺着纤细的脖颈曲线是单薄但弧度柔软的肩膀，平直的锁骨，王柳羿穿着一件白衬衫，上半身被埋在被单里，他细细的喘气，喻文波感到自己的两腿间挤进他一条纤细的大腿，肉贴着肉，正常的男生是不会这样的，按道理王柳羿和他也不该这样，用这么暧昧的姿势滚在一张床上，这不合常理。

“喻文波……”

王柳羿哑着嗓子叫他。他的手急切地去抓喻文波的手，喻文波没办法，只好跪在床上，腾出一只手给王柳羿抓。对方比普通男生要纤细许多的手带着喻文波的手探进被子里，喻文波摸到柔软的丝质布料，他咯噔一下，弯曲起手指，脑海中有一根弦断了。

王柳羿在腰上围了一条黑底、坠着两圈白蕾丝的女仆装短裙。是很廉价的布料，估计是他按淘宝销量最高的店买的，可男孩有那么漂亮的一具肉体和一双好腿，这条短得几乎遮不住什么的短裙已经失去了它作为服装的意义，和紧紧包裹住王柳羿大腿的白色丝袜一起，够成张牙舞爪的信号。王柳羿抬起一条腿去磨蹭喻文波的腰侧，喻文波不知所措，浑身的血都往屌上涌，脑海中一片空白。他傻乎乎的抓住王柳羿的脚踝，脸上烫得冒热气：“……蓝，蓝哥，你这是在干什么。”

“我想要你的第一次。”王柳羿真是人不可貌相，也就是仗着喻文波拿他没办法，什么话都敢往外说：“你都是我照顾长大的，所以这方面……”

他挣脱喻文波的手，穿着白丝的腿落在喻文波裆部，那里已经鼓起来不小的一包，喻文波尴尬地拽着裤子扯了两下，好让自己的凸起不那么明显。王柳羿不轻不重的用脚心揉了喻文波的裆一把，快感像过电一样窜过喻文波后脑勺，一声压抑的喘息没忍住，从舌尖溢出来。王柳羿只大他一岁多，怎么会在这种事上都游刃有余，他想不明白明明和王柳羿天天都在一起，他怎么会懂这么多？是有人教过他吗？

“我也想第一个教你。”

王柳羿抱他的时候像个黏人的女高中生，喻文波被他勾住脖子，整个人往下坠，坠进王柳羿不知道什么时候编织的甜蜜陷阱。明明王柳羿做的一切事情都超出了喻文波对于他的认知，可他就这么接受了，像接受普通的日常生活一样。

喻文波心下一沉，原来王柳羿是同性恋。

这个群体好像离他很远，反正他身边没有同性恋。不对，如果王柳羿是同性恋的话，那他其实离这个群体很近。他有一丝不安，理智告诉他这个行为是不正确的，他们在做坏事，可他不会拒绝王柳羿，也不想拒绝王柳羿，如果王柳羿是同性恋，那么说明王柳羿爱他。这也不坏。

可是王柳羿不要跟他接吻。喻文波的吻只好落在王柳羿的肩膀、胸口。他不太敢触碰王柳羿的身体，而王柳羿似乎也不想被他慢慢探索。他热情又急切，抓住喻文波的手伸进自己的裙摆，骄傲地向他展示自己股间那个暗红软烂的小洞。穴口泛着沉沉的水光，和冰凉的皮肤不同，穴口周围高热，指尖拂过勾起透明的丝线。王柳羿的手指又细又白，有些病态地插进自己的穴口，撑开，给喻文波展示他从没有见过的地方。

喻文波想都没想过那个地方可以用来插入，但是……怎么说呢，那是王柳羿，所以喻文波就接受了。王柳羿轻飘飘的翻过身，跪趴在床上，纤细的腰部下沉，他浑身上下都没有几两肉，偏偏屁股又圆又翘，给这具过于瘦弱的身体增添了几份荒谬的色情感。他背上的蝴蝶骨凸出，底下像藏着翅膀，喻文波凭着本能压上去，覆盖住这具身体，结结实实地把王柳羿抱在怀里。

喻文波皮肉紧实，他不太纵欲，阴茎是漂亮的暗红色，此刻已经精神地翘起，抵着王柳羿的臀缝指着自己的小腹。王柳羿在他身下微微颤抖着，一身细嫩皮肉都激动的沁出汗珠，脚尖抵着床单绷直，感受到喻文波尺寸可观的性器抵着他的鼠蹊部滑动，柱身蹭到翕动的穴口时，王柳羿忍不住难耐地喘息起来，平日里温柔的声音腻得拉出丝：“操我……”

这件事是不对的，可是它发生了，那么不对也要变成对的。窗外不知道什么时候下起了雨，雨珠噼里啪啦打在窗台上，恍惚间他甚至能听到那些水滴弹起来的声音。整个世界被一床巨大的黑幕笼罩，他和王柳羿被包裹在其中，在昏暗里他看不清王柳羿的脸，满眼只有他白皙的大腿和堪堪盖住半片臀的裙摆。王柳羿太瘦了，喻文波迷迷糊糊地想，随着王柳羿膝盖的滑动，已经有一条腿的丝袜从腿根滑下来，堆在膝盖上。

王柳羿是握着喻文波的阴茎，自己坐进去的。懵懂的处男不知道该如何操作，硬得发疼也不敢贸然插进他的穴口，没有办法，那里太窄小了，连伸进去一根手指都怕把王柳羿弄痛。可王柳羿就这样握着喻文波的阴茎，塞进自己的后穴里，一开始只是头部，龟头被紧致湿热的肠壁蠕动包裹住，下一步动作喻文波无师自通，掐住王柳羿的细腰一捅到底，把王柳羿彻彻底底地破开。瘦弱男孩承受不住如此完整的插入，整个上身趴下去，反而把圆润的臀往喻文波胯下送，他咿咿呀呀地叫着喻文波的名字，合着窗外的雨声，好像呜咽一般，反而显得像喻文波在欺负他。

4.

所有人都说，喻文波好粘你啊，他那么喜欢你，去哪里都要和你一起，会为了你推掉和朋友的聚会，好少见你们感情这么好的兄弟呢。

王柳羿讷讷的想，是吗，可是我爱他的程度比你们觉得他喜欢我的程度要多得多得多。

他不知道喻文波以后会找个什么样的女孩，这小子好像真的还没开窍，不像自己。王柳羿很清楚的知道自己喜欢什么样的女孩，笑起来甜的，唱歌好听的，性格活泼能把他逗笑的。可喻文波呢，王柳羿真的想不到。他甚至反思起从3岁到18岁，自己是不是占掉了喻文波的大部分时间，无微不至地照顾他，让他满足于和自己的交往，因此感情方面才如此迟钝。喻文波需要一个全心全意爱他的，崇拜他的，照顾他的，保护他的，又理解他的，不能太笨，笨的会气到他，也不能太聪明，喻文波没什么心眼，玩不过。他站在上帝视角想了半天，好像只有变成女孩子的自己勉强符合——

可是他不是女孩子。他可以当喻文波的哥哥，姐姐，男朋友，女朋友，满足喻文波的一切需求，可是没办法和喻文波在一起。偏偏他又是自私的，喻文波的友情他有了，亲情也占据了一部分，那么爱情他也要。

5.

喻文波射了王柳羿一肚子。他喘着粗气，手忙脚乱地要去找东西帮王柳羿清理。他连套都没戴，怎么会这样，精液都射进王柳羿肚子里了，他会不会难受啊？王柳羿这么爱干净，床头连包纸巾都不放，他尴尬地看着王柳羿裙摆上沾着一小块白浊，擦也不是，不擦也不是。

他已经想要照顾王柳羿了，他觉得这是自己的责任。可是王柳羿不要他照顾，也不要喻文波负责，他已经把所有他会的东西教给了喻文波，唯独在情爱方面，占有欲作祟，他恨不得喻文波一辈子情窦不开，陪在他身边。只是在这个雨湿露沉的日子他突然明白，教会喻文波去爱人，也是他爱喻文波的一部分。

“我抱你去洗一下？”

喻文波已经开始有怜惜这种情绪了。以后他还要教会喻文波去嫉妒，去占有，去怜悯，去包容，在他成为别人的所有物之前，王柳羿要占有他的所有情感。

神爱世人，而我要独占神。


End file.
